geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bloodbath
Bloodbath (Baño de Sangre como traducción al español) es un MegaCollab alojado, verificado y publicado por el jugador estadounidense Riot junto a más creadores destacados de la 1.9. Fue creado para ser la secuela de Cataclysm. Estuvo posicionado como el nivel con estrellas más difícil del juego por más de un año, hasta que fue reemplazado por Sakupen Hell. Es el Extreme Demon más descargado en el juego, con más de cuatro millones de descargas. Actualmente ocupa el Centesimo'' sexto'' puesto en la Lista Oficial de los Demons mas difíciles, por encima de [[Down Bass|'Down Bass']]' '''y superado por '''Atmosphere'. Hoy en día 502 jugadores han logrado completar el nivel, además del verificador, de manera legítima y los más destacados son: Quasar, Surv, SoulsTRK, Quantum, TrusTa, Knobbelboy, GuitarHeroStyles, BlassCFB, Combined, MrDash, Powerbomb, StuntMetal, Superex, DiamondSplash, DiamondDark, Sunix, ThatJ4ke, Metalface221, Sungsu Kim, SrGuillester, BoldStep, Rampage, Kevtom, Wooshi999, Skullo, EndLevel, Rainstorm, ToshDeluxe, Cemplix, Dorami, 'entre otros.__TOC__ Descripción El nivel comienza un camino muy estrecho y difícil que se hay que atravesar con la nave. Luego viene una corta parte con el cubo para continuar con otra parte con la nave en la que hay que volar de manera recta entre un camino estrecho con espinas. Después está una secuencia de la bola donde hay pequeñas espinas y luces intermitentes, para dar paso a una sección de la mini-nave con cambios de gravedad. Luego sigue una secuencia de la bola con plataformas llenas de trampas y espinas. A continuación, está una difícil secuencia con distintos vehículos, pasando por estrechos caminos. Posteriormente, vemos una complicada parte con la nave, el wave y el UFO, con zonas estrechas y anillos de salto que requieren precisión. El nivel sigue con la mini-nave, cambiando de gravedad y velocidad sobre caminos extremadamente estrechos. Luego se da una corta secuencia con el cubo y una complicada parte con el UFO, que atraviesa un camino repleto de sierras y plataformas. Continuamente se ve una rápida y difícil parte con la bola sobre plataformas con espinas para después llegar a una zona automática con el cubo. Posteriormente llega una difícil secuencia con el UFO cambiando de gravedad sobre anillos de salto y una parte con la nave en la que hay que hacer algunas maniobras y volar recto. Continúa con una difícil secuencia con la bola pulsando anillos de salto sobre plataformas con espinas, para dar paso a una parte con el UFO lleno de difíciles maniobras con cambios de gravedad y una secuencia del wave sobre espacios mínimos con espinas y sierras. Después viene otra difícil parte con la nave, con cambios bruscos de gravedad y tamaño, continuando con una parte doble en el que hay que coordinar un cubo grande y uno pequeño. El nivel finaliza con una secuencia usando distintos vehículos llenos de trampas. Monedas El nivel no posee 'monedas de usuario debido a que fue creado en la 1.9 y hasta ahora no ha sido actualizado. Curiosidades * El 6 de noviembre de 2016, este nivel fue hackeado por Anaban, el cual hizo que el nivel empezara justo en el final del nivel original, junto a un texto de ese mismo hacker el cual dice: "Hacking this game was fun, but this is the last time you'll hear from me (Extreme Demon) ''Bloodbath 100% by Riot & More - Geometry Dash -2.11-|Nexus completando el nivel Bloodbath hacked by Anaban|Vídeo que muestra a '''Bloodbath después de ser hackeado por Anaban. en:Bloodbath ru:Bloodbath it:Bloodbath de:Bloodbath fi:Bloodbath Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios